The present invention relates to a mixing device for gaseous fuel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaseous fuel mixing device using a modified carburetor body.
Typically, a liquid fuel carburetor includes at least one air intake passageway having a venturi and a fuel bowl that is configured to temporarily store a supply of liquid fuel. The venturi is in communication with the fuel bowl such that, as air flows through the venturi, liquid fuel is drawn from the fuel bowl and into the intake passageway. The fuel mixes with the air to become a vapor and flows through the intake passageway or throat to a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The vaporized fuel is combusted in the cylinder to drive the engine.
Due to governmental regulations on emissions from small engines, it has become more desirable to power internal combustion engines with gaseous fuels (e.g., liquid propane and natural gas). However, these engines do not require typical carburetors that are configured to deliver vaporized gasoline to the cylinder. Rather, these engines require mixing devices that are capable of mixing the fuel with air, and supplying the mixture to the engine.